This application relates to a cooling system for a compressor, which utilizes energy generated by a fluid expansion to power at least one component.
Rotary screw compressors include one or more rotor systems having a male rotor and a female rotor, which rotate relative to each other to produce compressed air. During normal operation, the compressor system generates heat. If not reduced, the heat build-up may inhibit the efficiency of the compressor system.
Thus, a liquid coolant is communicated through the compressor. The coolant absorbs thermal energy. The heated coolant is communicated to a heat exchanger, wherein heat is transferred to the ambient air or a liquid, which is dumped to waste. Electrically powered fans typically drive airflow through the liquid-to-air heat exchanger to remove the absorbed thermal energy.
It would be desirable to utilize the thermal energy built-up in the coolant to reduce power requirements of the compressor.